catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaise
Blaise is a handsome, hard muscled flame colored tom with blazing green eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 12th, 2011 History :Blaise was born in Delhi, India. He was born in a marvelous palace, and lived with his mother Chinya. Their master was a kind maharaja, and they lived a happy life for a few moons. However, the maharaja soon disappeared. Blaise never knew what had happened, but the maharaja's successor soon took his place. He was a cruel man, but didn't pay the cats any attention. The servants continued to care for them, but they lived in fear of the maharaja throwing them out. :Soon, Chinya grew very sick, worrying Blaise. This reached the maharaja's attention, and, disgusted, he threw the cats out onto the streets. Blaise tried to care for his mother, and, at the same time, tried to get used to his new lifestyle. But, with the help of a few kind humans, his mother soon grew better. They both began to enjoy their free life on the streets, up to the extent that they preferred it over palace life. They usually avoided the cows, bulls, camels, elephants, and buffalo out on the streets; but the beasts didn't bother them anyway. However, the cows and bulls were not restrained by humans, and were free to walk the streets by themselves. :One day, while out with his mother, something startled the bulls, and they began a stampede. In a frantic rush to get out of their way, they tripped up a few startled humans and were held up. When the stampede was upon them, they were separated from eachother. Blaise was able to survive, pulling himself onto a stack of barrels, then onto a window ledge of a building. He watched as the bulls rushed by, when, finally, they all disappeared. He began searching for his mother, calling for her and trying to pick out her scent among the heavy scent of the bulls. However, when he finally found her trampled body in the dust, he realized she was dead. Grief stricken, he pulled his mother's body out of the busy street. :A few days after he buried her, he thought he would go down by the ocean. He found many humans there, loading large boxes onto docked ships. He saw an empty one, and got in it to explore. But before he knew it, the lid had been slammed shut and he was loaded onto one of the boats. After a few hours, the ship stopped and he escaped. But when he found that he was in an unfamiliar place, he decided that he might as well travel with the humans. They allowed him to stay on their boat, even providing food and fresh water. He soon found himself on the shores of England, where he decided to stay for good. :But after a few years, he becomes incredibly home sick. He misses India, and he feels far away from his mother's spirit, even though he knows she's in his heart. He tries to find his way back to the ocean, but gets lost in Twolegplace. He meets a loner named Ember, and she soon helps him back to the forest. Here, she asks him where he is going and why. He explains everything to her, and she asks if she could come. He thinks for a moment, and tells her he'd appreciate the company. He warns her that they'd be traveling for at least a year, if not more. However, she still agrees, and the two set off on their journey. :The next day, Ember asks him more about his past. He tells everything about the cruel maharaja, his mother dying, and how he came to be in England. :They begin the long trek across a wide expanse of moorland the next morning. :Halfway through however, Ember stops, and looks very frightened. Blaise is confused at first, but smells a strong, and fresh scent of humans very close by. They try to rush away, but they keep brushing against the long grass, making noise. All of a sudden, they hear a series of loud bangs. Suddenly, Ember is hit by something, and falls to the ground. Blaise is extremely worried, and tries to figure out what to do as her leg begins to bleed. He hears human voices, and sees them trying to find out what they had hit, but Blaise hides Ember, and they soon give up the search. Blaise tries to heal the wound, but it proves to be difficult. Ember encourages him not to worry, telling that she had been hit by a "fire stick", explaining that humans in the woods sometimes carried them around with them, and shot at deer. :Soon after, a loner named Celeste finds them, and offers to help. Blaise accepts gratefully, and the next day Ember is much better. After Ember's leg is completely healed, they start their journey again. Before they leave, Celeste asks where they're going, and why. Blaise explains, and Celeste is intrigued, and asks if she could go with them. Blaise is hesitant, having much enjoyed being alone with Ember. However, he sees no reason to refuse, so after exchanging a swift glance with Ember, agreed that she could come. :Celeste acts very strange around Blaise, and it irritates him continuously. He suspects that she had fallen for him, as a lot of she-cats he had met in his travels had. However, every time he had given them a chance, they had run off with someone else, or for some other reason. Blaise had eventually become a bit distressed over the matter, and had now calmly accepted that he would never find a true love, that no matter how much he gave her, she would leave him no matter what. So, he tries to distance himself with Celeste, which proves to be difficult. After much tension between the three cats, Blaise pulls Celeste aside to talk to her. He explains that he feels as if she should perhaps stay behind. She sadly agrees, accepting with a heavy heart that he didn't want her there. But as she prepares to leave, Ember stops her, which surprises Blaise; for her had noticed the tension mostly between them. Ember convinces Celeste to stay, and Blaise agrees. :As they're crossing a stretch of forest, they meet an intriguing loner named Wonder. He is calm, peaceful, and Blaise sees wisdom and mystery glinting in each of his different colored eyes. He thought that he might make a very god travel companion, so invites him to come; expecting him to answer no. However, Wonder agrees to come, stating that he had never traveled quite that far before. All three are happy to have him on board, so they set off again. Blaise notices that Wonder seems to take a paticular interest in Celeste. :After a few days, they finally reach the docks, from which point they would continue on a boat; should they find one going to Le Harve. He knew Celeste was uncomfortable traveling on the ocean, which was one reason he had suggested she stay behind. But she insisted that it would be alright, so the four proceeded to find a boat going to their destination. Blaise knew how to read a bit of Human, and found a sign indicating a huge ship that would eventually sail to Le Harve for a short period of time. They board the ship by night, and are anxious to find that two humans were already on board, despite the lateness of the hour. They are both very kind to them however, and even provide sleeping quarters and food for them. They seem to be in charge of the ship, but of course Blaise couldn't be sure. While on board they learn that the two humans have a cat named Callie, who is quite friendly to them, and offers to show them around. :The next day, they accept her tour, and she shows them around the gigantic ship, explaining that it was actually a ship which hundreds of humans boarded, and that it traveled all over the world. :Blaise is uncomfortable around all the humans, especially the little ones that always try to touch him. But he never claws at them, for that would be most rude, and unbecoming of him to do so. :After weeks and weeks of luxurious days on the large ship, they dock in Le Harve, and rush to leave. But before he leaves, he glances at the humans and blinks at them, hoping to catch their eye, and somehow convey to them that they would be alright; for all four of them had grown quite fond of the two humans. They watch him for a moment before he jumps off onto the dock. :Ember, Celeste, and Wonder are very interested and impressed with Le Harve, and spend a lot of time looking at all the new sighs and smelling the new smells. Blaise, who is anxious to get back home, realizes that even if they hurried, they wouldn't get there for a very long time. So he slows down over the next few days, and begins to enjoy his new surroundings more. :After a few months of travel, they finally reach the Saudi Arabia desert, and then, the wilderness of New Delhi. :The days are blistering hot, and they have trouble finding water. The nights are freezing cold, but they have to hunt by night since most desert creatures are nocturnal. They finally reach a jungle, and travel happier. But Blaise warns them of the creatures in the jungle, and they try to quickly move on. Blaise begins to get discouraged the longer they travel, worrying that he had forgotten where he was going. At last however, Ember sees a city in the distance, and their pace grows faster as they become more excited. :When they reach the city, Blaise is almost breathless from being in his old home once more. All are captivated, but before they go into the city, Blaise warns them not to disturb the cattle, afraid of another stampede. In the back of his mind he knows that the soft pad of four pairs of cat paws wouldn't disturb the cattle at all, but he didn't want to risk loosing any of his friends. :They set off, and pass the palace, but Blaise doesn't indicate it. After a few hours, they reach the river where Blaise knows his old home was. He wonders aloud if it was still there, but soon sees it near the river bank. It was an old worn down, long abandoned indian house. They all padded over to the stairs, where Blaise warns them to watch their step on the worn out stone steps. When they enter, Blaise finds that it had been completely untouched, except by dust. The thick rug that he and Chinya had found was still there, as well as the large pile of worn pillows in the corner. :They curl up for the night, and Blaise promises that he would take them on a tour of India, lest he remember where everything was. :After guiding Ember through the wondrous new world of India, Blaise falls more deeply in love with her. Blaise decides to tell her, as he wants nothing more for her to be with him as his mate. :That night, Ember and Blaise lay together in Blaise's home, relaxing after a long day. When Ember meets his eyes, Blaise suddenly becomes slightly nervous, not knowing exactly what to say. The feeling was entirely new to him; but it was only felt around Ember. Finally he just lets his heart drive him forward, and he tells her exactly how he feels, that he loves her very very much. Ember's eyes light up, and her own confession of her love for him lifts Blaise's spirits. He asks her if she would stand by his side as his mate, and she tells him that she would love nothing more. The two relax against each other, until they fall asleep. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Ember:Revealed on the IRC, August 22nd, 2011 Living Mother: :ChinyaRevealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 12th, 2011 - Deceased, Residence Unknown Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats without Images Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters